


Fly High (to the future beyond)

by Quirmzi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airplanes, Crack, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Technically?, Underage Drinking, i've just been informed that this seems like crack and i concur, it's not really there but it's still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirmzi/pseuds/Quirmzi
Summary: With Yakov gone, there was no one left for Yuuri to turn to. He was all alone, sitting between two children who were still riding the high of caffeine. Thank goodness economy at least had gaps between seats; he didn't know what he'd do if there was even a centimeter less of space. Yuuri sighed, massaging his temples. The plane hadn't even taken off and he could already hear Victor whining to his left and Yuri slowly starting to raise his voice to the right,Joy.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 7
Kudos: 199





	Fly High (to the future beyond)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, how are you? Thanks for clicking on my work! Please enjoy the story.  
> Note: Edited!

It was currently 5 a.m, and therefore way too early for this.

Victor and Yuri had been assigned to Skate America, and Yuuri tagged along for support. Whether it was to cheer on the skaters or to give Yakov an animate object to complain to, Yuuri still doesn't know, but all had gone well. Victor won yet another gold medal with Yuri placing second by a mere 0.89 points. They had gone out to celebrate at Victor's insistence and came back to their hotel late at night, completely forgetting about their flight the next day.

When Yakov came banging on their door, Yuuri wanted nothing more than to stay in bed, underneath the warm sheets with his husband's arm wrapped around his waist. However, he knew that there was an even better bed waiting for him at home, not to mention a poodle he could cuddle with, so he reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and to the airport.

Luckily, check-in had gone smoothly, and there were no delays or mishaps for what felt like the first time in forever. Victor was too tired to make a scene, and Yuri had practically collapsed onto Yuuri once they were at their gate. 

All that changed once Yakov returned with coffee. No more were the sleep-deprived zombies. You could practically see light return to their eyes. and eye-bags disappear into thin air. It only got worse as Yuri remembered yesterday's event and started cackling, having beaten JJ to silver by over 15 points. Victor then decided that it was a good time to remind Yuri that he still beat him, even if just by a small margin. Needless to say, the volume in that area rose quite exponentially, with each word coming out of Victor's mouth only fueling the flames.

Yakov seemed to notice his mistake and solemnly patted Yuuri on the shoulder when they started boarding. "Good luck."

"Huh? Aren't you sitting with us, Coach?"

Yakov grinned, looking as if he was the one to win gold yesterday. He held up his ticket and waved it around, Yuuri's eyes following it as he felt a sinking feeling in his gut. "My seat is multiple rows behind you three. I am going to plug in my earbuds and pretend they do not exist for the next 28 hours."

"But what about—"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. I have faith in you."

"I-I'll do my best, Coach!"

Yakov grunted in satisfaction before walking off, taking with him Yuuri's hopes and dreams for peace. Yuuri waits for Victor to slip into the window seat before collapsing onto his own, leaning his head back onto the headrest. 

With Yakov gone, there was no one left for Yuuri to turn to. He was all alone, sitting between two children who were still riding the high of caffeine. Thank goodness economy at least had gaps between seats; he didn't know what he'd do if there was even a centimeter less of space. Yuuri sighed, massaging his temples. The plane hadn't even taken off yet and he could already hear Victor whining to his left and Yuri slowly starting to raise his voice to the right,

Joy.

"Yuuri, tell Yurio that my costume was better than his!"

"Your costume blinded me! You looked like a walking disco ball!"

"I was a fabulous disco ball! JJ loved my costume!"

"JJ loves anything that sparkles!"

"Vitya, your costume was fine. Yura, have you put on your seatbelt yet?"

Victor pouts as Yuri scowled in protest, Yuuri ignoring the former for now. He would rather deal with an upset Victor than an angry Yuri yelling at a well-meaning stewardess because he was once again seatbelt-less at take off.

Yuuri continued to stare at Yuri until he grumbled and reluctantly shoves the metal into the buckle. "There! Happy, Katsudon?"

"Yes, thank you." Now, onto the other one.

Yuuri glanced over Victor, who has resolved to ignore them and stare out through the window.

"Vitya," he started, a gentle tone in his voice. "I think your free skate costume was beautiful."

Yuuri ignored the snort from Yuri and watches as Victor slowly turns his head to face him. "Really?"

"Of course! In fact, it may be one of your best!" He did have to admit, Victor looked attractive in it. The light bounced off both him and the golden ring on his right hand, making for quite a pretty sight.

"Thank you, my love. I'm glad you've developed a sense of fashion, unlike some people I know."

"I have taste!" Yuri leaned across to growl at Victor, practically lying atop Yuuri.

Victor stared back, unfazed. "But is it good?"

"Alright, that's enough." Yuuri gently led Yuri back to his own seat. "We're about to take off."

Before either of them can say anything, the speaker above dings and the pilot's voice rings through the cabin, effectively silencing whatever they were about to say. Slowly, the plane starts rumbling, and soon they are in the air.

The first half-hour is peaceful. Yuri is scrolling on his phone and Victor is enthralled by some kind of cartoon playing on his screen. Yuuri took this time to double-check their flight information and make sure they have everything essential. By now, the tea Yakov brought him has gone cold, so he's grateful when he sees a stewardess coming towards them.

"Good morning! Is there anything I can get you?" She's American and looks far too happy for the fact that she's serving an angry teenager, a dramatic man child, and an over-exhausted Yuuri.

"I want whatever Yuuri wants!"

"Some orange juice, please."

"Vodka."

You can tell who said what.

The stewardess blinked in mild shock. "I'm sorry, we're not allowed to serve alcohol to a minor. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Vodka."

"Sir, I'm really not allowed—" 

Seeing that this wasn't going anywhere, Yuuri cut in. "I'll have a distilled vodka, and the two of them will have orange juice."

Relieved, she hastily noded, giving Yuuri a sweet smile before leaving. They can hear her asking others around them, and stay quiet until she leaves.

"Why do you want vodka so bad anyway?" Victor asked. "You know Yakov doesn't let you drink."

"Yakov is currently pretending he's in France surrounded by pretty women and not on a plane ride back to St.Ptersburg where we'll be reunited with our rink mates and therefore cause him to lose more hair. I'll drink if I want to."

The stewardess comes back with their drinks and Yuuri thanked her immensely. She flushes before sputtering out a reply and hurrying away. Victor watches her go with a look in his eyes before pushing up the armrest between him and Yuuri and leaning onto him.

"Victor? What's wrong?" Yuuri asked while passing Yuri his desired drink, taking the orange juice for himself.

"Nothing. Did you see the lady?"

Yuuri hummed, carding his fingers through Victor's hair before pressing a kiss on the top of his head. "Yeah, she seemed stiff. I think Yura scared her."

Yuri downed half of his drink before chuckling. "Yeah, she was scared by me, that's why she was practically tripping over herself to serve you. I think she gave you more juice than Victor."

"What do you mean?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I don't care anymore. Katsudon, I'm bored."

Yuuri simply reaches below him and pulls out his backpack, knowing where this is headed. It's one of the many reasons he carries a bag around in the first place, along with being the one responsible for the passports and tickets in their little group of three. He takes out his handheld and hands it to Yuri, who silently nods in thanks.

Victor watches as Yuri pulls up the game he was last playing, immediately jumping into the action. "Why don't you get your own?"

Yuri scoffs, acting as if the idea was ridiculous. "Why would I? I'm at Katsudon's place most of the time—"

"I own it too! It was my apartment originally!"

"—and I'd rather send the money to Grandpa. Plus, think about it this way. Now that I'm distracted, you can woo Katsudon all you want."

Victor's eyes brighten at the idea. "You're right! Yuuri, my love, we should watch a movie together! Please?'"

Yuuri smiles. "Sure. How about that rom-com you've been wanting to see? I think they have it on here."

About halfway into the movie, Yuuri felt a warm presence on his right and craned his neck to find Yuri fast asleep on his shoulder, the handheld lightly gripped between his hands with a dark game over screen displayed. He felt the teenager shiver and slowly pushes up the armrest to shift Yuri into a more comfortable position.

"Vitya, hand me your jacket."

"Oh, did Yurio fall asleep?"

Yuuri nods, gently laying his husband's jacket across the blonde's torso. Yuri mumbles out incoherent words before going silent once more, letting out soft puffs of breath.

"He's so cute," Victor cooed. "Like an angry kitten."

Yuuri chuckled. "Don't let him hear you say that."

"You should get some sleep as well, my love." Victor brings his hand up to stroke Yuuri's cheek. "You seemed tired when we left for the airport."

"What about the movie?"

"I'll tell you all about it when you wake up."

That seemed pretty reasonable. Yuuri put his hand over Victor's and laced them together, brushing his lips across his knuckles. "Goodnight. Wake me up when we land?"

"Of course."

Yuuri settled back into his seat, laying his head on top of Yuri's. Slowly, the sound of Yuri breathing and Victor quietly murmuring to himself lulled him to sleep.

The next time he came to consciousness, the cabin was once again filled with the sound of the pilot's voice. Yuuri looked around and saw that Victor had fallen sleep, their hands still connected. He squeezed Victor's hand, lightly shaking it till he woke up.

"Yuuri?"

"We're about to land."

Victor groggily nodded, rubbing his eyes. Yuuri turns to Yuri, who was still fast asleep, locks of hair covering his face. Yuuri brushes them back, then taps on the teen's knee.

"Yura, wake up," he whispers, not wanting to disturb the other passengers.

The blonde blinks awake, sitting up and stretching. In the afternoon light, he really does look like a kitten basking in the sun. 

"Are we there?"

"We're in Queens right now."

Yuri jerked his chin towards Yuuri's left. "Why don't you wake him up then?"

Turns out, Victor had gone right back to sleep as soon as Yuuri turned his back on him. Yuuri sighed, though his tone was fond. "I already did."

"Well, then I guess it's my turn."

"No, wait—"

Too late. Yuri had already reached over and slapped Victor. Albeit, the slap seemed quite gentle, and it did do the job, but it looked like it hurt nonetheless. 

Victor jerked up, looking shocked. "What? What's going on?" In his panic, he automatically switched back to Russian, which made Yuri burst out laughing.

"You, being the old man you are, went back to sleep after Katsudon woke you up! Didn't know you needed an afternoon nap so bad!"

And just like that, the quiet moment fades, revealing an offended Victor and a cackling Yuri.

"I am not old!"

"Tell that to your gray hair."

"It's silver!"

They get off the plane to find Yakov waiting for them at the gate, neck pillow wrapped around him. 

"What took you three so long?" He asked gruffly, already heading towards their next gate.

"The old man couldn't wake up."

"Yurio is so mean! I was tired!" Victor pouted. "Speaking off Yurio, did you know that he had vodka on the plane? Vodka!"

"Excuse me? Who was the one who got jealous over the stewardess?"

Yakov looks like he wants to burst, his face slowly getting more and more red with each sentence that comes out of their mouths. Yuuri can't help but laugh at the sight. He looked around at his party of 4. Yuri was imitating Victor while said man looked on in protest, and Yuuri could practically see the hairs falling off of Yakov's scalp. In this moment of time, it seems as if nothing else matters. For a split second, he finds he cannot think of anything to worry about.

Then Yuuri remembers that they still need to board their plane.

"C'mon," he smiled. "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any critiques, please comment! I'm always looking to improve my writing.


End file.
